The Reproductive, Perinatal, and Pediatric Epidemiology (RPPE) program, at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC), Gillings School of Global Public Health (SPH), has long emphasized multidisciplinary training. Our program is unique in that it bridges across three departments in the School; Epidemiology, Nutrition, and Maternal and Child Health (MCH). Dr. Siega-Riz is the director and Dr. Julie Daniels will replace Dr. Andrew Olshan as the co-director in the next term. Our goal is to provide trainees with a multidisciplinary perspective: a strong foundation in epidemiologic concepts and methods, the underlying biology of reproduction and child development and growth, and research experience and skills to pursue independent careers in reproductive, perinatal and pediatric epidemiologic research. To achieve this goal, we developed a curriculum based on courses in Epidemiology, Biostatistics, Maternal and Child Health, Nutrition and Biology; seminars on professional development and cutting edge research topics; and research practice guided by our experienced Program Faculty and Affiliated Members. Overall, in our first round of funding we have supported 13 predoctoral students (5 per year); 5 who have graduated and entered academics as either research tract faculty or postdoctoral fellows. Average time to completion of the degree has been 4 years. The trainees have published 68 articles during their training with 8 more in the submission process. They have all presented and attended at least one national meeting during their training and have actively participated in our RPPE activities. Two of them have won awards. These accomplishments are an indication that our program goals are being achieved by our trainees and they are highly sought after-successfully gaining employment and highly productive as researchers in the field. Renewal of the RPPE program would permit a stable funding base for training, enhance recruitment of outstanding students, including minority students, and provide a new, innovative structure for training through coursework, research mentorship and venues for discussion and exchange.